Le jeu de la vérité
by Enchantra83
Summary: Demain c’est la bataille finale… La survie de chacun est incertaine… Buffy rejoint Spike dans la cave. L’heure est venue de jouer au jeu de la vérité. Mais qu’est ce qu’il en sortira à la fin…


_**Salut à tous,**_

_**voià un nouveau os sur Spike et Buffy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est ma vision de la scène qui se passe dans le dernier épisode (22) de la saison 7. Originalement, on voit seulement Buffy avec Spike et ça se coupe comme ça. Voilà ce qui aurait pu arriver si…**_

_**Je dis merci à Meli et Harmony qui ont la patience de lire et de corriger mes histoires.**_

**_Pensez à aller voir mon site sur Buffy. Il s'appelle Le Secret Noir de la Tueuse (http://www.lsnt.ift.fr)._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Enchantra_**

- - - - - - - - - -

- Buffy, amour…  
- Spike…

Le silence retomba dans la cave où dormait Spike depuis qu'il avait emménagé, au début de l'année, chez les Summers.

Chacun était debout à un côté de la pièce.

La veille, ils avaient parlé brièvement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, enlacés. Car à ce moment là, trop de choses se déroulaient et surtout il n'y avait aucune intimité autour d'eux.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient seuls, face à face…

Spike et Buffy devaient maintenant affronter les faits. L'heure était venue de jouer au jeu de la vérité…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le vampire devant l'attitude de la Tueuse.  
- Rien… Enfin presque rien… Lâcha t-elle, incertaine.  
- Oh ! Et que veut dire ce « presque rien », poussin ? Ajouta le blond légèrement tendu.

Buffy avait peur. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y avait entre Spike et elle n'était pas encore possible.

Tout ce que la jeune femme savait, comme elle le lui avait dit quelques temps plutôt, c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il sorte de son univers. Car en réalité, le seul endroit où la Tueuse se sentait en paix et en sécurité, c'était dans les bras de son vampire blond.

Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cela, même avec Angel…

Il fallait dire que Buffy n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle la déclaration que lui avait faite Spike. Ce qu'il en résultait c'est que le blond l'aimait elle, entière, le meilleur comme le pire.

Combien de fois avait il été présent pour elle ? Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la vie ou avait-il risqué la sienne ? N'avait-il pas aussi protégé Dawn ?

Spike avait pris soin du microbe, comme il avait surnommé sa petite sœur, pendant la mort de Buffy tenant ainsi le serment qui lui avait fait avant le combat contre Gloria.

Et à présent la blonde savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que quoiqu'il advienne, il serait là toujours à ses côtés.

Buffy comprit à cet instant quel homme extraordinaire le vampire était devenu même si ce dernier n'appartenait plus au genre humain depuis plus d'un siècle.

- Poussin ? Ca va ? Souffla Spike en caressant la joue de Buffy.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et il en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Oui… Pardon. J'étais ailleurs… Dit elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Allez dis moi ce qui te tracasse, amour, insista t-il.

Cela faisait des mois, que la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de parler franchement avec Spike et même si elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire jusqu'à maintenant, celui-ci avait cette capacité de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et savait en un clin d'œil, si elle était heureuse ou si elle souffrait.

Buffy hésita.

- Buffy, si c'est pour demain, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous…  
- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je me pose des questions… Déclara t-elle songeuse.  
- A propos de quoi ?

Spike était de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure en voyant que la Tueuse ne lui disait pas ce qui pouvait la préoccuper.

- De nous… Murmura la jeune femme peu sûre d'elle.  
- Nous ? Répéta t-il interloqué.  
- Oui…

Buffy plongea son tendre regard vert émeraude dans le bleu profond océan de Spike.

Quelque chose d'intense était en train de s'écrire entre eux dans le livre de leur histoire…

- Spike ! Si demain il m'arrivait quelque chose…  
- Amour, il est hors de question que tu meures à nouveau tant que je vivrai, avait-il dit sur l'air le plus déterminé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur ses traits.

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît, implora la jeune femme. Je veux que tu saches que tout ce que je t'ai écrit, l'autre jour, était la pure vérité. Je veux que tu comprennes qu'après Dawn, tu es la personne la plus importante et fantastique de ma vie.

La Tueuse avait dit cela comme si son existence en dépendait.

- Buffy…

Spike était profondément ému parce que venait de lui révéler la jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas dit les mots qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre mais c'était tout aussi précieux pour lui.

Buffy s'approcha un peu plus du vampire.

Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance.

- Je sais bien que nous avons dépassé ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière… Cependant je veux que tout soit clair entre nous… Je te dois et je veux m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer tout ce temps.

Son souffle était saccadé sous l'émotion comme si elle jouait ses cartes pour un dernier coup de poker face au destin.

- J'étais horrible. Je t'ai fait souffrir alors que je savais que tes sentiments étaient réels et sincères. Mais j'avais si peur…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Buffy n'avait plus peur de se dévoiler devant lui. La jeune femme s'emballait tel un cheval au galop et son cœur battait la chamade.

- Peur de ce que pourrait dire mes amis. Peur de décevoir encore…

A cet instant, Spike posa brusquement son index sur les douces lèvres de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de continuer ses propos.

- Amour, l'année dernière est oubliée. En plus, je ne suis pas innocent non plus. J'ai failli te…

La voix du vampire se brisa et à son tour, il détourna d'elle ses yeux pour rencontrer le sol gris et froid.

Oui, le blond se souvenait comme une plaie ouverte sur son cœur que, quelques mois avant, il avait failli commettre l'acte le plus outragent sur la femme dont il était amoureux, excepté la tuer.

Malgré le fait que la Tueuse lui ait dit, qu'elle lui avait pardonné, ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

C'est pour ça que Spike avait quitté la ville en réalité le soir même. A cause de la honte…

Le blond releva la tête en ajoutant

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis le seul fautif. Au lieu de te faire remonter vers la lumière, j'ai essayé de t'entraîner dans les ténèbres à la place… J'ai essayé, par tous les moyens, d'assouvir mon obsession au lieu de chercher à faire ton bonheur…

A ce moment, le vampire porta un jugement si juste sur ses actes que cela lui sembla si étrange.

- C'était moi le monstre et c'est ce que je suis encore… Ajouta t-il en descendant le timbre de sa voix sur les derniers mots.

Buffy s'insurgea à ces termes.

- Tu es fou ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Spike plongea à nouveau dans le regard brillant de vérité de Buffy.

Il avait l'impression que tout cela était un rêve mais surtout, si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus l'envie de se réveiller.

Jamais…

Sans comprendre ce qui se déroula, le vampire sentit les lèvres de la Tueuse sur les siennes. A la différence de ce qu'ils avaient déjà échangé, ce baiser était empli de tendresse, de respect et de passion.

Leurs corps s'embrasèrent littéralement à ce contact qui avait tant manqué, à l'un comme à l'autre, pendant leur séparation charnelle de cette année.

Spike et Buffy ne contrôlèrent plus la situation.

Le blond sentit la chaleur des mains de la tueuse descendre sur son torse et déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

Les lèvres du vampire allèrent progressivement vers le cou de Buffy.

La jeune femme ressentait tout son être s'électriser sous les baisers de Spike. Son corps ne voulait qu'une chose à cette seconde précise d'éternité : lui.

La blonde fit glisser alors l'étoffe qui enveloppait le buste de son ancien amant et fit jouer ses doigts d'une manière langoureuse le long de sa musculature.

Ce dernier frissonna au bien être de cette caresse.

Il avait tant espéré ce moment entre eux, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était vrai.

Spike interrompit ses baisers pour ôter le petit haut de Buffy. Il reprit ses lèvres ensuite en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il détacha aussi son soutien-gorge qui tomba à terre dans un bruit léger.

Buffy poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Le vampire, tout en happant la bouche de la Tueuse, la souleva et alla la déposer sur le lit comme l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Il s'installa à ses côtés sans interrompre leur fougueuse étreinte.

Il la couva d'un regard tendre avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la Tueuse.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes sous la volupté de ce geste. C'était comme si du velours se trouvait en contact avec sa chair.

Spike descendit lentement vers le ventre de Buffy. D'une main experte, il dégrafa la jupe et la lui retira.

Il éprouva une admiration sans borne devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

On aurait dit que c'était leur première fois.

Le blond était ébahi par la beauté simple de Buffy. Il se sentait heureux d'être ce témoin privilégié de pouvoir la contempler ainsi offerte rien que pour lui.

Spike continua son exploration et passa sa main sur l'intimité cachée de la tueuse qui soupira un peu plus devant tant de délicatesse.

Buffy attira alors le vampire vers elle afin de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle vibrait totalement sous les gestes du blond. Elle désira lui prodiguer les mêmes sensations.

Délicatement, la Tueuse embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau soyeuse et réchauffée de spike par leurs échanges. Elle vit les muscles du vampire se tendre sous sa langue. Elle arriva enfin vers son nombril.

Lentement, elle défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair sous lesquels, une bosse importante s'était formée lui montrant ainsi combien Spike désirait la posséder.

La blonde sentit l'accélération de son cœur plus fort et découvrit le pouvoir de séduction qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Buffy… Souffla Spike éperdu.

C'était la plus belle musique qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue à ses oreilles au paravent .

En un mouvement souple de son corps, Spike reprit la position dominante. Il se mit entre les jambes de Buffy et déposa une pluie de petits baisers pendant qu'il lui enleva la dernière entrave à la passion de leurs deux êtres.

Spike accrocha encore les yeux troublés de Buffy pour être sûr de la décision de la jeune femme.

La Tueuse lui sourit d'une manière si radieuse que ses doutes s'envolèrent. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplée ainsi au cours des précédentes nuits qu'ils avaient partagées avant.

Leur échange n'en fût que plus chavirant.

On aurait dit le mariage du ciel et de la terre à travers la naissance d'une tornade d'émotions jamais éprouvées.

Cette nuit là, Spike et Buffy firent l'amour pour la première fois de leur relation.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu, n'était en rien comparable avec cet instant divin qu'ils venaient de s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi unis pendant un long moment encore avant de se revêtir.

Aucun mot n'était désormais nécessaire entre eux. Ils n'en avaient tout simplement plus besoin.

Ils se rallongèrent dans les bras de chacun et s'endormirent un sourire extasié sur leur visage.

Au petit jour, le vampire et la Tueuse se réveillèrent.

Après un ultime baiser, ils montèrent les escaliers qui les conduisaient irrémédiablement vers la bataille finale.

Maintenant, Spike et Buffy étaient prêts à affronter leur destinée….

**Fin**


End file.
